The Queen of Wolf's
by MoonPanda-Chan
Summary: Lets just say Sakura as a very dark past so she and her two best friends Ino and Hinata move where they meet Itachi, Naruto and Shikamaru and some how she the Queen of Wolf's.


The Queen of Wolf's

* * *

Chapter one: What a day

* * *

"SAKURA GET UP" was my waking call, I just ignored it and flop back into my single bed, pulling my dark pink cover up to my nose. "SAKURA GET UP OR I COMING IN THERE" I heard again but I was to busy trying to remember my dream, it was something about wolf bowing before me and than some really good-looking guy kissing my hand just as I was going to remember who it was someone jumped on me "Told you I come in here" said the voice again all I saw as dark blue hair.

"Get off Hinata" I said shoving her off me "Come Saku it's the first day of grade eleven and if you don't get up now we're going to be late" Hinata told me throwing the cover off shiver at cold but what to you except when living in England in a small town called 'Konoha' .

"Come on I got you school uniform out so just change and I do your hair, Ino already made out lunches she waiting for you" she told me, I look at her though sleepy emerald eyes, she already had her school uniform which was made up of a white blouse with a black and red stripped tie that ended at her belly button and a black formal jacket which she left undone, she had on a red skirt that ended at mid-thigh with very thick stockings and dark blue converse. Her dark blue hair that she straighten was down with her fringe left out. she looked beautiful like normal.

I bet you wondering where's my parents, why am I living in 'Konoha' England with Ino and Hinata, that is because me and my two best friends use lived once in a place called Suna...

-Flash Back-

_"Hey Sakura there some one on the phone for you" Ino told me you as she handed me the phone just than Ino's parents called her so she want running in the direction of their voice. "Hullo, this is Sakura, who are you" I told/asked them "Sakura this is you Aunt Mitsuki, I need to tell you something" My aunt Mitsuki told me "What wrong" I asked in a panic "Well your family been killed by some crazy doctor who kills people for their body part" she said though a sob "Oh and could you meet me and my place I have all you clothes, stuff plus something your older sister wanted me to give to you, I'm so sorry for your loss" she said though another sob "Yeah me too" as soon as those words left my mouth I put down the phone._

_"Sakura. I heard all of it, I already texted Hinata to come to pick us up I need to tell you guys something anyway" she said as she in circled me letting me cry into her shoulder but as soon as I did that we heard a knock at Ino's door. On the the second knock we put on our shoes and jackets then jumped out the door to see Hinata in an old but still usable car that holds so many awesome memories "Hey. Get in, I got some sweets, chips and cokes" She said us she jumped out her door to give us a hug to pushed us in her car, I sat in the back as Ino sat in the passenger seat, I curled into a small ball trying to not break down "What's wrong with Saku" Hinata whispered to Ino so I wouldn't hear her but I did "Tell you once we get there" she whispered back "Saku I'm putting your song on now" as soon as Hinata said that I'm alive by __Metric cut though the silence._

_Soon We got to skate park and sat on the tallest object which was the platform bit of the half pipe, Hinata past the food and drinks. "So what going on" Hinata started "Well Saku just found out that her parents were killed by a crazy doctor who stole the body parts" as Ino said that I could feel tear prick at my emerald eyes but at the same time I felt Hinata try to squeeze the life out of me which made me smile "Thank you" I told she just nodded with a sad smile.  
_

_"And..." Ino started "And what" I asked "I have to move back to England. Sakura come with me" Ino told/ asked me "But what about Hinata" I asked "I'm sixteen I can move out and I have some money so I could rant a flat out" she told us "What about we all live with Hinata and chip in with the rant" Ino said **"**Yeah**.** Plus we can get jobs to pay" I said "Than let's do it" Hinata said "To a new life" Ino holded up her coke then so did Hinata and me and with a clink we broke into a fit of giggles and for the rest of the night we just talked and messed about. _

_The next day Hinata asked her mom about moving to England, at first she disagreed but after Hinata gave some valued points her mom let her go with tear stained eyes. I went to my aunties were we loaded my thing into Hinata's cars trunk then she gave me my sisters necklace, she told me my sister wanted me to have it, it was a locket with a wolf on the front and inside was two pictures on was a little girl who must of been six with long pink hair, emerald eyes and on top of her messy hair was a crown and the other picture was a black furred wolf with the same crown on it's head._

_Later on in the day we piled into a air plane that would take us to our new life in England._

_-_End of flashback-

And that's how things happened. "Sakura, go get dressed, so I can do your hair" Hinata told me as she shoved my uniform in my pale hands, I bounced into our bathroom, quickly taking off my red tee with black bold letter spelling out 'Wolf Queen' on the front then a slipped of my black shorts then I slipped into a place, What I like to call it is heaven then sadly I got out to change into the same uniform as Hinata except dark blue converse I pulled on red ones.

"I'm done" I announced as I walked though my red painted door "That's great, now sit" she ordered as she pointed to a chair in front of her, I put my hands up in surrender "Okay, Okay" I said jokily as I sat down, she pulled my natural cherry pink hair into a high ponytail and curled it, she left my fringe out which natural swapped to the right. "There, now you look super cute, oh look at the time, we better be going unless we want to be late" Hinata said alarmed as she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out my door just to see Ino looking just like us except she has purple converse on. Hinata grabbed Ino's hand on the way out and dragged us off to 'Konoha High School', we been going there for a good year.

We pushed though the crowd to get into school with a good fifteen minutes to spare "Late Hinata" I glared at her as she rubbed the back of her neck and blush "Sorry" was all she could muster out. "Hey Hina, are you going to do it this year" Ino asked with a smug look all over her pretty little face "Do what" Hinata questioned her not liking where this was going "Ask Naruto out" Ino whispered as if it was a huge secret which it is.

Naruto Uzumaki is a guy in a grade, a good looking one at that, his funny, kind, sweet and good at sports, he has bright spiky blond hair, his fringe covers his sky blue eyes lightly, he's tall and lean.

"I wish but I heard his dating that slut Ayama" Hinata spat out and for a split second I swore I heard her growl "Yeah but you know Ayama, she dump him as soon as she's bored and that's when you take action" I told her with a wink making her blush a bright red "Yeah I guess but Sakura when are you going ask out Itachi and what about Shikamaru, hey Ino" she questioned is both with the same smugness Ino had making me go bright red and Ino grin.

Itachi Uchiha is a sexy guy in the grade above us, he;s sweet, kind, brave, talented and super popular he would nerve take a second look at me, he has silky midnight black hair that passes his shoulder, he normally has it in a low ponytail, he keeps his bangs out luckily they don't block your view of his coal with a tint of blue eye, I could stare into his eyes forever, he is tall and lean.

Shikamaru Nara is a popular, good looking, smart male about sixteen. He as light brown hair which is tied up on top of his head, it looks like a pineapple which keeps the hair out of his chocolate brown eyes, his tall, not really lean.

"I think about it" Ino told Hinata with another one of her smirks "I don't know if he evens likes me" I squeaked out with concern laced in my words "Oh please don't give me that bull crap, Sakura your beautiful, awesome and smart what guy wouldn't want you plus I catch him staring at you 24/7" Hinata stated with a giggle when she saw my flushed face. "What do we have first up" Ino loud voice broke though the silence "Well beside care class, I have art, Sakura got music and you have Home EC with Shikamaru" Hinata teased Ino making her tan face heat up.

Just as I was about to say something awesome to the girls the bell rang making an annoying sound "Time for class with two hotties, eh Sakura" Ino nudged me in the ribs "And one of them is Sasuke" Hinata continued for Ino, I could feel my cheeks heat up again even though Sasuke is Itachi little brother he is still good looking, luckily I spotted Ten Ten walking next to her twin Rin[1], I quickly waved to the blond and blackette haired girls as they made their way to B block. I bounced over to the brunette twins. As soon as I was little less then five feet away, their chocolate brown eyes locked onto my emerald ones.

"Morning Sakura" The said in union as we started walking towards J block "Yeah morning" I said back. Rin started chatting away as me and Ten Ten just nodded our heads.

My normal morning is I would get my pencil case and school diary out walk into the class room, sit in my normal spot next to one of the twins then the teacher would read out the notices and then off to my first class of the day but today was different since Sasuke sat down on my right as Naruto sat on my left. I hope they don't notice my bright red face right now "Morning Sakura" His deep sexy voice came out it could melt any girl heart except mine, my eyes are set on Itachi "Morning" I said back in a shy voice 'damn it, I don't like him' I thought to myself "Morning Saku" Naruto shouted with an energetic grin "Dobe, you can't just give people nicknames without asking" Sasuke scolded the blond as he hit him on the back of the head "It's okay, Ino and Hinata call me that all the time" I defend my shy friends crush, I caught Naruto blushing at the mention of Hinata.

The bell rang once again letting me make an escape, I quickly ran to my red one strap bag and packed my things into it then made my way to Music.

The rest of the day faded away in one big blur as it turned to the time were we have to make our way away from this place called school or prison as most students would call it. I meant up with Ino and Hinata out front. Ino's tanned face was covered by a light blush again. "What happened" I asked her teasingly which caused her blush to go darker "Shikamaru sat next to me in class and started talking to me" she gushed out as she got in front of the steering wheel of our new cherry convertible "Same but it was with Sasuke and Naruto in Care, It was funny because when I mentioned Hinata's name, Naruto blush" after those words left my plump lip gloss covered lip we were in front of our small house and Hinata's pale face was lit up like Christmas lights.

"Hinata it's your turn to feed us" I heard Ino yell to Hinata then I heard her fall from her bed, I quickly raced out my door to see Hinata crawl though her dark blue door frame then stand up with her iPod with a Hogwarts cover and then ran off toward the kitchen.

I walked back into my different shades of red mix with other colours room to take a seat on my bright green hand chair then I picked up my black and orange guitar which was resting next to the chair and started strumming some chords on it until Hinata called me and Ino for dinner. I walked into our kitchen/dinning room to see on our small black round table, home made mac and cheese with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Hinata always goes all out when it's her turn to make us dinner which was every third night.

I quickly rushed to my red chair where I sat on it cross legged, Ino and Hinata was already sitting on their purple and dark blue chairs. "Hinata this look and smells mouth watering" Ino complimented Hinata with a hungry grin, I nodded in agreement as I started digging in, OMG it taste like heaven, it was like eating at a five star restaurant or at lest what I think it would be like to eat at one, we keep telling Hinata that she should become a chef but she keeps brushing us off.

Once we were all done, Hinata gathered up our dishes and started cleaning them in the sink. I made made my way to my room where I plopped on my queen pink bed where I stared watching videos of Ino in modeling contests of course she won them all. I watched them for a could couple of hours thinking of how Ino should become a big time model I soon got up and changed into a white singlet with a black and white wolf on the front with baggy pants with little sheep's on them, I put on music as I laid in my bed soon I fall asleep listening to 'Parachute'.

* * *

[1]: Sorry I wrote this for my friend with us in it not the Naruto characters and that part and twins in it and I didn't want to change it sorry.


End file.
